


Because He Forgave

by xaleria07



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, Romance, medieval!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaleria07/pseuds/xaleria07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Medieval!AU) “You have the look of someone in love.” Makoto turned to his reflection in the mirror, thinking that there was no way Rin’s words were true. But seeing the flushed expression on his face, Makoto had to wonder if he was indeed in love with the very man that had stolen everything from him. It wasn’t going to be easy, after all, to be in love with the enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Demon Prince

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped into my head and here it is. This is based off my Medieval!AU headcanon that I posted on tumblr previously (you can find it on my tumblr here: xaleria.tumblr.com/post/95593821041). 
> 
> Also, as far as I know, we don’t know Makoto’s parents’ names, so I gave them names. His father will be Tachibana Hiroshi and his mother will be Tachibana Emiko.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys the story and please feel free to share any comments/critiques!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or any of its characters. I wish I did so that I could claim the awesomeness that is Yamazaki Sousuke and Tachibana Makoto as my own, but alas…*sigh*

**Prologue- The Demon Prince**

“Good morning, your highness!”

“Your highness, it’s good to see you!”

“It’s a beautiful morning today, is it not your highness?”

“It is, it’s good to see everyone else too,” Makoto greeted every person he came across with a smile as he walked through the palace halls. It was like any other day, with the staff bustling about doing their chores. The maids gossiped, the guards shared jokes with each other every now and then, and wonderfully delicious smells were coming from the cook’s kitchen.

Makoto looked up at the sky, seeing the sun shining down into the courtyard of the palace. It was unusually warm for the beginning of September, but a cool breeze from the ocean next to their castle drifted in and it felt nice against his skin.

“Aahh, he looks so handsome again today,” one of the maids sighed wistfully as they watched their prince make his way through the courtyard slowly since he was stopped every so often to speak to either a visitor or a staff member.

“Indeed, he really does look like a Gentle Angel,” another maid chimed with admiration. “He’s going to be a great king someday, just like his father.”

Makoto’s father, Tachibana Hiroshi, was a third generation king. Known as peaceful rulers, the Tachibana family had ruled the small kingdom of Iwatobi for hundreds of years, and as the next prince in line, Makoto was due to inherit the title of King. To his people, Makoto was known as “The Gentle Angel” because of how kind and considerate he was. He was adored by everyone, and they expected great things of him. And Makoto was more than happy to be in his little kingdom. Although small, Iwatobi was a beautiful ocean side kingdom that gained its riches from its seafood trade and natural resources. Makoto loved everything about his kingdom and people, and he hoped that one day he could half as good of a ruler as his father.

Finally having gotten past all of the interruptions in the courtyard, Makoto made his way to the part of the palace where the indoor bathhouse was. He knew that is where he would find his childhood friend, Nanase Haruka, relaxing. Makoto had to chuckle to himself as he thought about Haru’s obsession with water. Since ever one of the guards had taught the two boys how to swim, Haru had practically been inseparable from water.

“Haru!” Makoto called out as he opened the doors to the bathhouse. He saw the familiar tuft of black hair peeking just a bit up from the surface of the water. “I knew you would be here.”

“Makoto,” Haru simply responded in greeting, too busy enjoying his time immersed in the water.

Makoto just smiled though, used to Haru’s actions, and held his hand out for his best friend to take. Like their usual routine, Haru took his hand and allowed Makoto to pull him up from the bath.

“Ah, just as I suspected.” Makoto had to hold back a laugh as Haru shook his hair to get some of the water out. Haru was the only one Makoto knew that would sit in the bath with his undergarments still on.

“What did you come get me for, Makoto?” Haru asked as he walked past the brunet to grab a towel that was set out on a shelf, ruffling his hair before letting the towel rest on his shoulders.

“Ran and Ren wanted to go out and spend some time in the capital, and I came to see if you wanted to come along,” Makoto explained as he watched Haru walk into the adjacent dressing room with a curtain hanging from it. He stood right outside the door as Haru changed into dry undergarments and clothes on the other side.

“I guess I could go,” Haru replied as he finally emerged from the changing room, dressed in simple black hosen and a light blue tunic that laced up to the collar. A brown leather belt was also tight around his waist, his sword hanging from it.

“Great!” Makoto was happy as he enjoyed spending time with Haru and, of course, his siblings. “I’ll go ask the guards to go get our horses ready and we’ll…”

But Makoto was interrupted when suddenly he heard a commotion come from outside the bathhouse followed by a scream.

The two of them exchanged a concerned look before quickly rushing out the bathhouse and heading to the courtyard. What they found was the last thing either of them would have expected.

In the courtyard, there were foreign soldiers dressed in the black and red colors with the crest of Samezuka on their armor attacking the guards and staff members inside the palace. Makoto could feel his heart freeze in fear as his eyes widened in shock. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Iwatobi was on peaceful terms with all of its neighboring countries, so why was Samezuka attacking them?

“Makoto!” Haru’s voice snapped Makoto out of his stupor as he realized that a guard was rushing towards him, his sword arm up and ready for an attack. Quickly reacting—and mentally thanking his father for forcing him to go through all of those sword lessons despite how much he detested them—Makoto was able to block the attack with his sheathed sword. Not having enough time to unsheathe it, and also not having the heart to actually injure someone despite them attacking his home, Makoto quickly tapped his sword on the attacker’s shoulders, trying to get them to drop their weapon. The power behind his blow caused the attacker to lose his balance and bruise, prompting them to drop their sword. Makoto then rushed in and quickly used the few moves he knew in hand-to-hand combat to knock them out.

“Haru!” Makoto turned to his friend, not surprised to see that Haru had already brought out his sword as he protected Makoto’s back. Haru nodded, knowing that Makoto was concerned about his family and that they needed to go find them.

Making their way through the chaos, Makoto and Haru fought the invaders together and commanded their people to go find shelter while the guards took care of all of the fighting. Makoto had so many things running through his head as he ran through the palace hallways to the throne room where he was sure the guards had made a stronghold to protect his parents and siblings. He hoped his family was okay. But even though their guards were well trained and profusely loyal to the royal family, Makoto knew that no one in Iwatobi would have anticipated any kind of invasion from a rival country. It just didn’t happen. Not in the hundreds of years since the first few years of existence for Iwatobi had another country tried to overtake it. Although Iwatobi did have some natural resources that other countries may desire for their own, Iwatobi was just so small and the rulers were so appeasing to make agreements with other countries that they had never had to worry before.

And it concerned Makoto that it was Samezuka that was attacking them.

As a prince, Makoto had been required to learn as much as possible about the other countries around them. Out of all of them, Samezuka was the largest and was known to be quite the powerful nation. Samezuka also had some of the finest smiths in the world, which is why it was well-known for its weaponry, and because of that, it was also one of the few nations that had a large, well-trained army as well. Makoto had heard rumors among the staff about how within the past few years, Samezuka’s army had slowly begun overtaking some of its smaller neighboring countries, making them into colonies. Makoto had never thought that they would come as far as Iwatobi.

But the one thing that concerned Makoto the most was the rumors as to how Samezuka’s armies managed to easily overtake those countries. He had heard that a few years back the King had made his nephew, Yamazaki Sousuke, the commanding officer of all of his armies and that as a result, the army had actually shaped up. Sousuke was the crown prince of Samezuka, and he was known by all as “The Demon Prince”. And that was because, in the battlefield, he was known for being cold and ruthless. Sousuke had been one of the main reasons that Samezuka was able to easily invade capitals, kill the monarchs, and overtake the countries.

It chilled Makoto to think that it could be that demon prince behind all of this.

But the thought was quickly pushed to the back of his mind as he and Haru finally came up to the throne room, where the guards that were stationed outside were already dead. Makoto could feel his heart beating quickly in fearful anticipation as he threw open the doors to the throne room, then suddenly his body froze.

Inside the throne room was the most gruesome sight that Makoto had ever laid eyes on.

Blood and the dead bodies of the guards that it had come from were scattered everywhere. There was so much that Makoto could practically smell it and the metallic taste of blood felt so thick on his tongue that it made his eyes tear up. And standing in the middle of it all was a tall, dark, imposing figure that turned to look at Makoto with the sound of his arrival.

Had Makoto just crossed paths with him on the street, Makoto would say that he was indeed a handsome man. Sousuke had strong, defining features that gave him the image of a powerful man. He also had brooding teal eyes, and black, short hair. Even covered with armor that was stained with blood, Makoto could also tell that it veiled a well-trained body accustomed to fighting. But as frightful as Sousuke appeared, he was not the reason that Makoto had stopped short.

The reason Makoto had stopped was because of what Sousuke held in his hands.

In his hands was none other than the severed head of Makoto’s father.

And at seeing that, all Makoto could do was scream.


	2. The Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Medieval!AU) “You have the look of someone in love.” Makoto turned to his reflection in the mirror, thinking that there was no way Rin’s words were true. But seeing the flushed expression on his face, Makoto had to wonder if he was indeed in love with the very man that had stolen everything from him. It wasn’t going to be easy, after all, to be in love with the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many feels right now still because of ep. 9, and writing this chap didn’t help me much. ;A; Hope everyone enjoys it anyway while we still cry over Sousuke!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or any of its characters.

**Chapter One- The Agreement**

He wished that this was all just a dream. That it was just a terrible nightmare and that at any moment, Makoto would wake up and see that it had all just been in his head.

But it proved to be reality. Makoto could feel the blood drain from his face as he nearly fell over his feet as he stepped back away from the man that had just murdered his father. His whole entire body trembled with mingling emotions of fear, anger, and grief.

His father…the king…was dead. And as if to emphasize that statement’s finality, Makoto watched with horror as Sousuke dropped his father’s head, now turning his full attention to Makoto.

“Y-You…!” Finally having found his voice and gathered his bearings, Makoto—his whole body filled with a sudden adrenaline rush—ran towards Sousuke with his sword ready to attack. Sousuke brought his shield arm up to meet Makoto’s attack, the steel clashing against each other. Makoto only backed up and quickly moved forward to attack again as he and Sousuke followed that pattern for a bit, Makoto attacking and Sousuke blocking.

“Makoto!”

Makoto heard Haru’s warning and jumped away just in time to narrowly dodge Sousuke’s sword. Then it was like the tables turned. Now Makoto was the one blocking and dodging while Sousuke expertly attacked. It was evident that the Demon Prince had more sword training than Makoto had ever had in his entire life so it wasn’t long before Sousuke threw Makoto’s sword out of his hands and held the brunet at sword point.

“That was sloppy. I expected more from the crown prince of Iwatobi,” Sousuke stated as he looked at Makoto with a sly smirk.

Makoto stared back straight into Sousuke’s eyes with such intense hatred.

Anyone that knew Makoto would know that he was not the kind of guy who thought bad of others. He always found the good in people and was more likely to be the first to forgive anyone even if they had wronged him.

But Makoto would never, ever forgive this man for what he had done.

“Onii-chan!” Makoto could practically feel his stomach dropped as he turned to the doorway to the throne room. He could see that Haru had been taken by surprise, now held by a guard in Samezuka colors with a knife on his throat. And in three other guards’ hands were his mother, younger brother and sister. “Onii-chan!” his siblings called out, the two of them crying and scared. Even his mother looked shaken up.

“Let them go!” Makoto demanded as he turned back to Sousuke.

“You’re hardly in any position to be demanding anything of me,” Sousuke reminded him.

Makoto had to grit his teeth at that because it was true. Sousuke could kill all of them right there and there was nothing he could do. But he couldn’t just do nothing. He had to save his family and his kingdom.

“Please…” Makoto begged as he looked at Sousuke, serious about every word he was going to say next even though he didn’t like it. “I’ll do anything you want…just please…let my family go.”

“Anything, you say?” Sousuke murmured as he walked up to Makoto, grabbing the brunet’s chin to get a better look at his face. Sousuke could see the conflicted feelings behind Makoto’s eyes, but most of all he could see the fear in them. Fear of him? Or for his family? Sousuke then looked up and down at Makoto. Although slightly larger than his usual type, Sousuke thought the brunet was charming and easy on the eyes. And there was something about that vulnerable look on his face that turned Sousuke on. “Alright, let’s make an agreement then. I’ll let your family live, and I’ll even let them stay in this country and rule it as one of my country’s colonies. But in return, you are going to be my slave.”

Makoto had to stop himself from protesting. Although he hated the idea of having to cater to this man’s every whim, this was a better deal than he would have hoped for. Makoto turned back to look at his family, seeing that they were all looking at him, wondering what he was going to do. He tried to smile at his siblings, trying to reassure them that everything would be okay. He then looked at his mother, who saw the look in her son’s eyes and knew what he was going to do. All she could do was hold tears back as she nodded to Makoto, letting him know that she would do her best to handle everything here. Makoto then turned to the Haru, the one friend he considered his family. Haru looked at Makoto with concern. He already knew what Makoto was going to do, and he knew that Makoto was looking at him as a way to ask him to watch over his family in his absence.

“Dammit,” Haru hissed under his breath, but he also nodded to Makoto to know that he would promise to keep Makoto’s family safe.

Makoto sighed with relief, feeling a bit better knowing he could trust Haru to take care of everything. He then turned back to Sousuke, who had watched every exchange with curiosity. “I agree to your terms. Let my family go.”

Sousuke didn’t respond, he just nodded towards the guards. Haru pushed off the one guard’s grip, grumbling with discontent. As soon as they were released, Ren and Ran, Makoto’s twin siblings, ran towards Makoto and attacked him with a hug.

“Onii-chan! It was so scary! There were guards everywhere!” Ren cried as held onto his older brother’s waist. For once, Ran was completely silent, just holding onto Makoto’s tunic as she cried silently.

“I know, it must have been so scary, I’m sorry, Ran, Ren,” Makoto tried to calm them as he knelt down to gently pet their heads. He glanced back to Sousuke real quick, seeing if this was allowed. Sousuke made no notions that he objected. Makoto turned back to his siblings, gathering them close as he whispered to them, “Ren, Ran, you have to promise me something.”

The two of them looked at each other, unused to hearing such as melancholic and serious tone from their brother, before they nodded slowly.

“Promise me that you’ll take care of mom and our people. Father…father isn’t here anymore, and I have to go too. So it’s up to you two to take our place.”

The twins didn’t respond; they only looked at Makoto with sad and frightful eyes. Makoto was heartbroken to see such expressions on their faces. They were only kids. They were supposed to be innocent and enjoying every moment of their lives. Instead, they had seen their entire world crash right in front of their eyes, and they had to deal with both their father and brother being taken from them. Makoto heard Sousuke clear his throat behind him, a clear signal to hurry up.

“I’m sorry about all of this. Be good for me, please.” Makoto hugged his siblings tightly, knowing that this may very well be the last time he saw them.

“No!” His brother and sister protested, trying to hold Makoto to keep him there, but his mother and Haru rushed forward to take them. They screamed of course, crying and telling Makoto to stay, promising that they would be good kids if he did.

It took all Makoto had to not burst out crying himself at that point as Sousuke and his guards practically dragged him out of the palace. Those guards and staff members still alive that had surrendered to the invaders watched with shock and worry as their prince was escorted by the Demon Prince and his flock.

Makoto could hear them whisper their concerns.

_“Where are they taking him?”_

_“Are they kidnapping him?”_

_“Iwatobi is doomed…”_

_“What are we going to do now?”_

Makoto wondered that too as Sousuke ordered his men to gather and leave the palace to head back to camp. Now that he had practically sold his soul to the devil, what was Sousuke going to do to him?

“Get on.” Makoto snapped out of his thoughts at the gruff order, looking up to see that Sousuke had mounted his horse, a beautiful black mare with bright hazel eyes. Sousuke was looking down at Makoto with an impatient expression.

Makoto’s face flushed as he thought about the two of them riding, together, on that very _small_ saddle. “I can ride my own horse.”

“And risk having you trying to run away on our way to camp? I’m not stupid,” Sousuke snorted as he glared down at Makoto. “Now get on, and you are going in front.”

Makoto could feel his face burn with embarrassment at having to actually listen to this man, but he did as he was ordered to do and climbed up into the saddle in front of Sousuke. Like Makoto thought, it was uncomfortable having two large men in one saddle. But it was also strange, Makoto realized, to be with someone bigger than him as Sousuke’s arms held the reins, building a barrier around Makoto while Sousuke’s broad chest pressed against Makoto’s back.

Makoto remained silent still as he heard Sousuke order his men to move out. As they made their way out of the ravaged palace, Makoto had to glance back at the place that he had called home his entire life. It almost looked like a different place. Small columns of smoke still spiraled up into the sky from parts of the palace that had been burned, cracks were on the wall, and dead bodies dressed in Iwatobi colors of blue and white scattered everywhere. It was painful to see all of that when just earlier today, there had been peace.

Turning away and looking back at the path in front of him, Makoto knew those images of his destroyed home would forever be burned into his mind.

“You’re a monster,” Makoto said, knowing that Sousuke could hear him and not caring if Sousuke punished him.

But surprisingly, and disturbingly enough, Sousuke only laughed and said, “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Sousuke is so OOC but dammit his character needs to be a bit douchey to get to the good stuff but still… D:
> 
> As always, feel free to leave any comments, criticisms, feelings about Free (cuz that last ep!!!!), or whatever you want!
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> -Xaleria


	3. The Brand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Medieval!AU) “You have the look of someone in love.” Makoto turned to his reflection in the mirror, thinking that there was no way Rin’s words were true. But seeing the flushed expression on his face, Makoto had to wonder if he was indeed in love with the very man that had stolen everything from him. It wasn’t going to be easy, after all, to be in love with the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone! Enjoy the new chapter! Also I’m sorry if this is riddled with mistakes. I didn’t really proofread that carefully since it’s technically 1 AM where I am…
> 
> BUT YAY! I’m glad I was able to get this posted on Sousuke’s birthday!!! :D HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR LOVABLE WHALE SHARK! 
> 
> Also, this chapter contains some NSFW parts. Just warning you.
> 
> And thank you everyone for reading and enjoying my fanfic! ^w^  
> -Xaleria

It was nightfall by the time they reached Samezuka’s camp on the outskirts of Iwatobi. Makoto heard the roaring cheers and whistles of the soldiers as they greeted those returning. Hands were clasped together while others thumped each other’s backs. Makoto could clearly see that the Samezuka soldiers had a sense of camaraderie around them.

And even though he was their prince, Makoto was genuinely surprised by how casually most of the soldiers greeted Sousuke and how friendly Sousuke’s own returning greeting was too. Of course, the soldiers also eyed Makoto with curiosity, but they seemed to know better than to say anything. 

Makoto just wanted to sink into the ground when he saw some of the guards give Sousuke knowing winks and thumbs up.

It was then that Makoto realized that the term “slave” could also imply that he would have to service Sousuke in that matter as well. It made his stomach churn to even think of that.

Sousuke stopped his horse in front of a pale blue tent that was a bit nicer than the soldiers’ plain tents, leading Makoto to believe that this was probably part of Sousuke’s tent as there was a larger, nicer tent attached to the smaller one they were in front of.

Two attendants came out from the tent, bowing to Sousuke in greeting as he told them, “Make sure to clean him up and that he gets my _personal_ seal. And then take him to my quarters.”

Makoto could feel his face burn with shame as he was guided by the attendants off Sousuke’s horse and led into the tent. In Iwatobi, slavery was outlawed because his family detested the practice, so it made him very uncomfortable to be treated this way. And after having lived all of his life as a prince, he was most definitely not used to being considered no more than a plaything.

“I can wash myself,” Makoto informed the two attendants, trying to shake them off as they began to strip him.

“Oh, we know you probably can, but since the prince asked, we must do as he says,” one of the attendants, a short young man with blonde hair and magenta eyes, told Makoto with a smile as he unlaced Makoto’s boots. “I’m Hazuki Nagisa by the way. You can just call me Nagisa. The other guy is Ryugazaki Rei. You can call him Rei-chan!”

“Nagisa!” Rei protested. “I keep telling you that nickname is not beautiful! Just Rei is fine.”

“What is your name?” Nagisa asked Makoto, seeming to ignore Rei completely, but the latter seemed used to that.

“Uh, it’s Makoto. Tachibana Makoto,” Makoto told them, seeing that they were harmless. In fact, Makoto felt a little bit relaxed around them.

“So Mako-chan then!” Nagisa declared without even asking Makoto. “It’s nice to meet you!”

“You too…” Makoto murmured, giving up on trying to get them to stop and instead just letting them do their job. He wouldn’t want to get them in trouble with the prince after all.

As Nagisa and Rei helped him into a washtub and scrubbed him (and him feeling very embarrassed about it; he was a grown man after all!), Nagisa chatted endlessly to Makoto about silly things like what kinds of foods he liked (mostly sweets), his favorite season (summer), and how much he liked swimming. Nagisa’s chatter actually made Makoto feel comfortable given the circumstances as the brunet tried his best to deal with how much his life had changed in less than day.

Nagisa and Rei then told Makoto they were done cleaning him and they helped Makoto wipe down before dressing him in just a long white tunic. They then asked Makoto to sit on a stool and Rei ran to go gather some tools.

Makoto watched as Rei brought back a lit candle, needles, a bowl of water with a towel, and a bottle of alcohol.

“What is that for?” Makoto asked, suddenly feeling very tense as he watched Rei place a needle into the candle flame.

“To pierce your ear of course,” Nagisa informed him.

“WHAT!” Makoto exclaimed. “Why?”

“So you can wear the prince’s seal,” Nagisa said in a matter-of-fact tone, showing Makoto a small pure silver medallion earing that was stamped with Sousuke’s personal seal. It was a shield with a whale shark in it, a sign that whoever wore this was the prince’s personal property.

Makoto almost wanted to refuse, but knew that there would be dire consequences if he did. So instead, he grit his teeth and allowed Rei to pierce his left ear and slip the earring through the freshly made hole and securing it. There was no going back for Makoto now.

He was officially branded as Sousuke’s slave, and whatever dignity Makoto had left as a prince was now gone.

* * *

 

After they had finished piercing his ear and making sure he was presentable, Nagisa and Rei led him into the larger section of Sousuke’s tent. It was large, as was fitting for a prince, and Makoto could see heavy curtains that cut off different sections of the tent to make separate rooms for other purposes.

And of course, the section of the tent that Makoto was currently in was Sousuke’s bedroom. There was a simple tarp placed down on the floor over the dirt, and on top of the tarp to one side was a large, plush pallet with even more throw pillows and a blanket sat atop. There were also some crate boxes being used for tables and nightstands thrown about. And some belongings of Sousuke’s were also here and there.

Oddly enough, the room smelled of incense and Makoto spotted an incense pot on one of the crates where some smoke was coming from. It made the air feel thick and hazy, and Makoto was uncomfortably hot as well as he sat down on the large pallet. He wondered faintly where Sousuke was as Makoto reached up to feel the earring on his ear. It felt so foreign and heavy, an unwanted weight over his shoulder. He was almost tempted to rip it out, though that would be more painful than the actual piercing itself. Makoto sighed and instead sprawled out on the pallet, wondering why he felt so hot.

Even though Makoto was inside an enclosed tent, he didn’t think it had been this warm outside considering it was autumn and nightfall. But it was stifling inside the tent, and Makoto soon tried to cool himself down by flapping the collar of his tunic. But it didn’t seem to be working much as moving just seemed to make him feel hotter…and surprisingly, a little uncomfortable _down there_.

Makoto’s face practically burned up with embarrassment when he realized that his body was reacting strangely. He tried his best to not pay attention to his growing hard on and will it away. But his body only ached, needing release.

 _Damn_ , Makoto thought as his breaths started to grow heavy, his legs squirming uncomfortably. He should have anticipated this. The so called incense he had smelled earlier was actually probably some kind of aphrodisiac that Sousuke had purposely burned inside the room to make Makoto this way. He was toying with Makoto.

Makoto glanced back to the curtains that had led to the attendants’ room, and he wondered if he would be able to make it over there to escape this wretched room. But it was painful to even move with his raging hard on, and Makoto had to suck in a sharp breath when even just the tip of his cock brushed against the fabric of his tunic.

He didn’t think he would be able to make it very far before his legs gave out on him. No, he would just have to endure. Scrunching up into himself, Makoto tried to think of anything but how aroused he was. Kittens, the ocean, his destroyed home, and that damn prince that had done all of this to him.

But he wasn’t very successful, and Makoto could feel his cock practically weeping for release. And seeing as that Sousuke was nowhere to be found, Makoto just gave up and flopped over on his back.

Blushing up to his ears at what he was about to do, Makoto hiked the tunic up to his hips and grabbed a firm hold on his dick, slowly pumping his hand and building up to a pace he liked. He bit his lip, trying to hold back aroused moans as Makoto pleasured himself. He hardly ever did this, even back home. He just simply never had much time between his princely duties and taking care of the twins and sometimes Haru.

Makoto groaned, feeling pressure build in his abdomen as he quickened his stroking. He turned on his side, burying his face in a pillow to muffle his sounds as he rocked his hips into his fisted hand, so close to reaching that glorious relief.

Makoto could feel himself reaching his peak, his whole body tensing as he shoved his face against the pillow, moaning loudly into it as he came. Panting, Makoto returned to lying on his back, feeling a little tired but still reveling in the ecstasy of his orgasm. He groaned with annoyance though as he could still feel his cock still twitching against his stomach, not at the very least ready to give up. The effects of the aphrodisiac were stronger than Makoto had thought.

“I see you started without me.”

Startled, Makoto couldn’t help the surprised gasp that left his lips as he turned to see Sousuke enter the bedroom through one of the curtains, a smirk evident on his face. He had removed his armor and was now attired in a simple black shirt, pants, and boots. Makoto had to fight the blush he knew was creeping onto his face as he did his best to look as dignified as possible considering he had been caught in a compromising position.

“You’re the one who kept me waiting, and it was dirty trick to use the incense pot,” Makoto was proud that, despite still being a tad caught up in lustful feelings, he still managed to keep an even tone. It made him feel just a bit more confident.

“Hmm, you could have always left the room,” Sousuke pointed out as he walked up to the pallet, taking a seat beside Makoto and trailing his hands down the brunet’s stomach to where some of Makoto’s cum had spilled. “But apparently, your desire was more important.”

Makoto shuddered under Sousuke’s touch, hating the fact that his body reacted to it, liking the feel of Sousuke’s hands against it.

Sousuke unabashedly allowed his eyes to greedily soak up the luscious sight of the brunet whose body was still flushed with arousal. He trailed his fingers up Makoto’s body, smiling at the way that Makoto shivered at the feeling of Sousuke’s cool hands against his warm skin. Sousuke then reached up to inspect the earring on Makoto’s ear, admittedly turned on by the fact that Makoto was now branded as his.

“It looks good on you,” Sousuke commented, tugging gently on the earring to indicate that is what he was talking about. Sousuke then grinned as he nodded towards Makoto’s mussed tunic and dripping cock. “And this look also suits you.”

Makoto knew that Sousuke was doing this on purpose. Stalling and letting him squirm around in pain. Makoto could see the smug smile on Sousuke’s face as his eyes practically violated the brunet on their own. Makoto had never felt more exposed to another person who was practically a stranger to him. It was…disconcerting.

“Are you going to do anything or not?” Makoto demanded.

“Oh-ho,” Sousuke whistled. “Are you really so eager to be ravaged by the enemy? Or are you already falling for me?”

Makoto refused to respond, instead giving Sousuke an irritated look. He was surprised when Sousuke suddenly backed away from him, seemingly relaxing on the pallet with his eyes closed and arms folded behind his head. What was he waiting for?

And as if Sousuke had read his mind, he said to Makoto, “I’m waiting for you to ask.”

“Ask for what?”

“For me to take you,” Sousuke simply answered. “You see, I’m a gentleman. I prefer that my partner actually wants me before I do anything.”

Was he kidding? Did he actually think that Makoto _really_ wanted him? Makoto hated this man! Sousuke had taken everything from him! Why would he think that Makoto would do something like _ask him to take him_?

This was another one of his damn games, Makoto then realized. Sousuke didn’t really want Makoto to ask. He wanted Makoto to _beg._

Makoto could feel himself become angry and embarrassed at the very idea of begging Sousuke to relieve him. But the aching need inside him was just too strong to ignore. It was evident that he wouldn’t find relief in just jacking himself off, unfortunately.

Taking a deep breath, Makoto said something he never thought he would ever say in his nineteen years of life.

“Pl-please…take me…”

Sousuke cracked open one eye to look at Makoto, a sly grin forming on his face.

“I thought you’d never ask.”


	4. The Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Medieval!AU) “You have the look of someone in love.” Makoto turned to his reflection in the mirror, thinking that there was no way Rin’s words were true. But seeing the flushed expression on his face, Makoto had to wonder if he was indeed in love with the very man that had stolen everything from him. It wasn’t going to be easy, after all, to be in love with the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait everyone! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!
> 
> Also, just to warn everyone, this chapter contains a bit of dub-con. I have not really ever written such a thing before, so this is a first for me. But yes, I just wanted to warn everyone as a trigger-warning. I hope it doesn’t bother anyone, but please let me know if anyone needs any clearer warnings/labels.
> 
> Now let me just crawl into a corner to cry that Eternal Summer is over AND NO SOUMAKO INTERACTION HAPPENED AT ALL.
> 
> Until next time, thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!
> 
> -Xaleria
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Free! or any of its characters.

Makoto panted as he did his best hold back lascivious moans, his fingers curling tightly around the edge of a pillow. His whole entire body trembled, overly sensitive to every caress of those prince’s goddamn fingers. Makoto had lost count as to exactly how many times those fingers had made him come, but despite that he was still not satiated, his manhood throbbing beneath him.

“E-enough…” Makoto managed to croak as he unashamedly rubbed himself against the fabric of the pallet for just the tiniest bit of relief. There was no point in being embarrassed anymore over anything given that he had already exposed himself to Sousuke in ways Makoto never thought he would to anyone. “J-ju-just finish it al—ahh!”

Makoto buried his face in a pillow, groaning loudly into it as he felt Sousuke easily slip two of his fingers inside Makoto’s well-lubricated hole.

“My, my, aren’t we impatient and greedy,” Sousuke teased as he thrust and twisted his fingers inside that tight warmth, feeling Makoto involuntarily squeeze down on them and suck them in deeper. “We haven’t even gotten to the main event yet.”

Makoto looked over his shoulder at Sousuke who knelt behind him. It upset Makoto to see that Sousuke seemed unfazed, his expression still as cool and collected as when he first entered the room. Makoto also faintly wondered how Sousuke wasn’t hot, still clad in his pants and shirt, while Makoto was burning up and his tunic had been thrown off long ago.

“Nnn,” Makoto grimaced as suddenly he felt Sousuke’s fingers leave him, the empty space feeling a bit off. But then he gasped as he felt something much thicker push at the entrance of his ass. Makoto glanced over, feeling his stomach drop as he caught a peek at Sousuke. There was no way that huge thing was going to fit inside him! Surely, he would rip apart wouldn’t he?

“You’ll be fine,” Sousuke reassured him, seeming to have read Makoto’s horrified expression. “I made sure to prepare you thoroughly.”

And just as Makoto opened his mouth to retort, Sousuke took that moment to push forward and slip his engorged manhood inside Makoto’s ass.

Makoto choked back a scream, knowing that the tent walls were very thin and not wanting to have the entire camp hear him. He felt tears prick at the corners his eyes as his hole throbbed with a slight stinging sensation. Sousuke was right, Makoto had been prepared enough so that the penetration wasn’t entirely painful, but that didn’t mean it still didn’t hurt, especially since this was Makoto’s first time ever having sex.

Sousuke grunted, frowning as he gripped Makoto’s waist, “Relax, the more you struggle, the more it’s going to hurt.”

“Then just take it out,” Makoto told him through gritted teeth, taking in deep breaths as he gripped fistfuls of the blanket beneath him.

“That would just ruin the fun,” Sousuke countered, gently massaging at Makoto’s hips which did help Makoto naturally release the tension in his body. “Besides, you’ll be feeling good soon enough.”

“I highly doubt tha—ahhh…” Makoto sucked in a sharp breath, feeling Sousuke pull out until just the head was in before thrusting back in. It was strange, feeling the pressure of being so full, and Makoto wasn’t sure if he liked the fact that he found the feeling slightly…pleasurable. But he didn’t have too much time to really dwell on it as Sousuke thrust again, setting a pace that soon had Makoto gripping at the blanket beneath him in desperation and panting breathlessly.

“For being so opposed to it earlier, you seem to be enjoying yourself now,” Sousuke murmured into Makoto’s ear as he leaned over the brunet’s body, his firm chest pressed against Makoto’s back. His hand moved from Makoto’s hips to grab a hold of the base of Makoto’s cock before Sousuke began pumping it. The brunet shuddered, a small whimper leaving his mouth as he squirmed slightly underneath Sousuke.

The pleasure was overwhelming, and Makoto could feel himself nearing his peak as Sousuke mercilessly thrust into him now, his hand moving in tandem with his hips. Makoto’s own wanton moans echoed in his ears as his abdomen clenched, his body feeling like it was going to burst. Makoto could feel Sousuke reaching his climax as well as the raven-haired man quickened his thrusts, his grunts sounded more labored now as he tightly gripped Makoto’s wrists against the pallet.

It did not take long for Makoto to come, the brunet muffling his shout against a pillow as his body arched up against Sousuke. The dark prince only had to thrust a few more times before he too came, spilling inside Makoto who shuddered at the sensation.

The two of them just stayed in their positions for a moment, trying to catch their breaths. Sousuke was the first to recover, pulling out from Makoto and getting up from the pallet. Makoto still had his cheek pressed against a pillow, his breathing slowly steadying, when he heard Sousuke approach the pallet again. Makoto shivered as something cold pressed against his thighs.

“Sorry,” Sousuke murmured as he tried to be gentler with the soaked towel. “But you need to be cleaned.”

“I can do it myself,” Makoto insisted as he finally found enough strength to sit up, though his body still felt like jelly.

“I’m just trying to be a gentleman here and help you out,” Sousuke said. But he was taken aback when Makoto suddenly snatched the towel out from his hands and gave Sousuke a hateful glare.

“I doubt any _true_ gentleman would have invaded my home, killed my father, taken me from my home, and then forced himself on me,” Makoto snapped.

Sousuke had nothing to say to that. Instead, he took the hint and got up from the pallet, walking towards one of the curtains that led to another room. “Make sure to get enough sleep. We pack up at dawn.”

Makoto waited until Sousuke was gone before the strong face that he had put on crumbled. He just wanted to cry. With trembling hands, Makoto cleaned himself as best as he could, pulled back on his discarded tunic, and curled up onto the pallet.

Now that the ecstasy of his orgasm was gone, Makoto realized just what he had done. He had just opened his body to a man that was his enemy, the man that had destroyed his home and family.

He had never felt more ashamed of himself.

Makoto curled up even tighter, wrapping his arms around himself as he tried to blink away the tears that were forming in his eyes. He tried to think of happier things, such as the calming rays of sunshine he could feel when he spent a day at the beach with Haru and the twins, the happy smiles on all of their faces, and also having to chase after Haru to make sure he didn’t just dive in the ocean and disappear.

Makoto forced himself to laugh, trying to smile as he remembered all of these things. But it didn’t stop the tears falling from his eyes. Makoto gave up then, allowing the tears to flow freely as he whispered, “I want to go home…”

* * *

 

Makoto awoke to the next morning to the sound of cheery laughter and banging. Rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes, Makoto could feel that his eyes were puffy from crying and the lack of sleep.

Looking around, Makoto was surprised to see that during his sleep apparently either Sousuke or some of his men had come in to take out most of the extra crates and other things. The only thing that had been left untouched was the pallet Makoto had been sleeping on, which also had a stack of clean clothes at the foot of it.

Guessing that they were for him, Makoto changed into the clothes, a simple white shirt with green pants and black lace boots. Just as Makoto finished dressing, the two attendants that he had met yesterday stepped into the tent.

“Ah, you’re finally awake!” Nagisa stepped up to Makoto, shoving some food into the brunet’s hands. “Better eat quickly; we were supposed to be on the road half an hour ago.”

“Why didn’t anyone wake me?” Makoto asked, looking down at the food that Nagisa had given him. It wasn’t much, just a buttered roll and some cold ham, but considering that Nagisa could only give him what would be easily carried, it was enough.

“The prince ordered that no one bother you,” Nagisa told him as he and Rei worked to pack up the pallet and break down the poles in the tent. “You better get outside, we have to finish packing this up, and the prince is waiting.”

Makoto nodded, thanking Nagisa quickly for the breakfast and wondering silently why a prince would make his entire company wait on just a slave.

“About damn time you were awake.” Makoto was taken aback when a guard with strange, purplish hair and ruby-colored eyes suddenly approached him. Makoto guessed the man had to be around his own age, definitely no older than 20, and he was wearing a band around his arm with the insignia that showed he was a captain rank. The man motioned for Makoto to follow him, quickly walking away in one direction. “Come, Sousuke told me to get you a horse.”

“Ah—wait! A horse?” Makoto quickly ran to catch up with the guard, questioning him and confused at the sudden hospitality of his host.

“Yes, Sousukefigured you wouldn’t want to ride with him for the entire day,” the guard explained. “And to be honest, he probably would prefer to ride alone as well. It will be a long journey back to Samezuka.”

“Samezuka?” Makoto eyes widened with surprise. He really shouldn’t be, considering it made sense that Sousuke would go back to his home at some point. He just didn’t think they’d be going there so soon.

“Well Sousuke has been gone for nearly half a year,” the guard muttered. “He doesn’t really like sitting still at the capital, but his uncle is practically demanding he come back at least for our kingdom’s autumn festival, which is also his uncle’s birthday celebration.”

Makoto felt like his head was spinning as he suddenly absorbed all of this information, but one thing was evident: once he was in Samezuka, Makoto was sure he would never be able to return to Iwatobi.

The realization of that made him sad again, and he slowed his pace as he turned back to look at the road that led to his home.

“I wouldn’t even try to run,” the guard’s voice broke through Makoto’s thoughts as the brunet turned to look at him. “Just so you know, a slave shirking his duties and running from his master is punishable by death. And that earring you wear means that you’re Sousuke’s now.”

“I know that,” Makoto muttered bitterly, reaching up to touch the earring again as a way to confirm that it was indeed still there. The guard just shrugged, turning around and walking towards a grassy area where several horses were grazing. Makoto took this moment to look at the guard; it was odd having such a young captain, and it made Makoto wonder how skillful this guard was. Also, he had noticed how the guard referred to the prince as “Sousuke” instead of “his highness”. Makoto wondered if the two of them were somehow related to warrant that kind of casual reference.

“I think this horse will do for you, since you’re so tall.”

Makoto looked at the horse that the guard had picked, it being a beautiful mare that was somewhat larger than most. She was a caramel brown color with white spots, and her eyes were a dreamy grey. “Ah, thanks…” Makoto murmured as the guard led the horse up to Makoto and placed the reins in his hands.

“Don’t thank me, thank Sousuke. It was his idea.”

“Um…I never got your name,” Makoto pointedly ignored the topic of Sousuke and looked at the guard, who blinked in surprise as if he had just realized he had never introduced himself.

An embarrassed look crossed his face for a few seconds before he quickly covered it back up with his cool façade, “It’s Matsuoka Rin. You can just call me Rin.”

“Rin,” Makoto nodded. “My name is Tachibana Makoto. You can just call me Makoto.”

Makoto found it odd, befriending a man who most likely had been part of the men that had attacked his home. But Rin didn’t strike him as a bad man, and Makoto surprisingly felt comfortable in his presence.

“Hm, well, Makoto, better mount up,” Rin told him as he glanced towards the camp where everything was finished being broken down and the men were starting to mount their own horses. “It looks like we’re leaving soon.”

“And I suppose you will not let me ride alone,” Makoto more stated then asked. The face Rin made pretty much answered his question. “I thought so.”

Makoto sighed, getting up on the horse while Rin mounted his own, a grey mustang. Makoto took a peek back at the road that led towards home, his family, and Haru.

But feeling Rin’s steely gaze on his back, Makoto nudged his horse forward towards where the men were gathering. With every step away from that rode, Makoto swore he could hear his family crying and his heart breaking just a bit.

“You’ll like Samezuka,” Rin seemed to be trying to reassure Makoto as they both rode forward side-by-side. “It’s similar to Iwatobi. And Sousuke is probably the best master you could ask for.”

Makoto didn’t have the energy anymore to tell Rin that he doubted that was true.


End file.
